User blog:MrLuk2000/Marvel Comics: Hulk destroying the asteroid (recalc)
Verse: Marvel Comics This is a recalculation of Endless Mike's attempt. His usage of the GBE formula is inaccurate, since the asteroid is a prolate spheroid as opposed to a sphere, and a sphere of similar mass and radius to it wouldn't have the same GBE, due to the fact that the center of mass would be much farther away and it would be spread out non-uniformly within the asteroid. Let's try this with another method. The Feat Hulk leaps with a jetpack and destroys an asteroid that is stated to be twice the size of the Earth The Calc *Depth of the asteroid = 390px = 25484km (stated to be twice as big as the Earth) *Diameter of the asteroid = 169px = 11043.0666667km *V = 4/3*pi*5515^2*12742 = 1.623369e+21m³ M class asteroids are 5320kg/m³. Closest analogue I can think of, considering its size. *1.623369e+21*5320 = 8.6363231e+24kg. *Asteroid radius = 312px = 12472km *Hulk's head = 12px = 0.2667m (Grey Hulk is officially 2m tall) *Panel height = 338px *2atan(tan(70/2)*(312/338)) = 0.824598336 radians, or 47.246004446428 degrees. *Distance between the asteroid and the screen = 14567km. Now, for Hulk: *2atan(tan(70/2)*(12/338)) = 0.0336404759 radians, or 1.92745728988634 degrees. *Distance between Hulk and the screen = 7.9272 meters. Forced perspective is a bitch. *Distance between Hulk and the asteroid = 14566.992km *Earth = 941px = 12472km *Visible portion = 249px = 3371.68756642km *Panel height = 338px *2atan(tan(70/2)*(249/338)) = 38.483373737888 degrees *Distance between the Earth and the screen = 4828.8 kilometers. Which means the distance Hulk leaped is 4828792.0728 meters. Now, analyzing the parameters we have. Hulk leaped so fast he was barely able to finish two (admittedly slightly long) thought bubbles, and the equipment disintegrated mid-jump. Now, assuming each thought takes about 0.2 seconds to reach his mind, akin to an athletic human, and that each word is a thought, I get 44 thoughts. *0.1*44 = 8.8 seconds. *4828792.0728m / 8.8 seconds = 548726.372 m / s, or Mach 1600 (MHS+) Nice. Now, remember the distance between Hulk and the asteroid? The timeframe for the asteroid's fragments to disperse is, at the very most, the timeframe it takes for Hulk to get past it. That'd be: *14567km / 548726.372m/s = 26.5469289 seconds. Bear with me here, because this is a very rough measurement. Also, ignore the blue 9px line. Now, when Hulk goes through the asteroid, a beige bubble appears in the background signifying the impact point. I will assume the diameter of the bubble is equivalent to the original diameter "A" of the asteroid, which, as we know, is 11030km. *458px = 11030km *320px = 7706.55021834km. Which is the radius of the scattered fragments. We know the timeframe to be 26.546s. *7706.55021834km / 26.5469289s = 290299.125m/s. And finally, we have enough for Kinetic Energy. *KE = 0.5*8.6363231e+24*290299.125^2 = 3.6390694e+35j, or 86.9 yottatons of TNT (Large Planet level) Quite the upgrade, and also a supporting MHS+ reaction speed feat for the new revisions. Results Grey Hulk AP: 86.975846080305913688 yottatons (Large Planet level) Category:Blog posts